


Wedding

by 0Ethereal0



Series: Roguerva One-Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/pseuds/0Ethereal0
Summary: Minerva Orland is getting married. Or maybe not...
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Roguerva One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180973
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	Wedding

Everyone present had their gaze on the woman now crossing the aisle to the altar. Her graceful, feline gait now transformed into a somewhat shaky and unsure one.

Minerva was really beautiful. Her makeup was light despite it being her own wedding, and it gave her a fresh and sweet air.

She wore a white dress, with a sweetheart lace neckline and a bare back. Her dress was designed as if it were for a princess, fitted to her waist, with a full skirt and a cut in the leg.

Rogue couldn't help looking at her through tears. She was the woman he had always dreamed of. He really loved her.

And it is common for the groom to cry when he sees his fiancée walking towards him. The feeling of seeing the person with whom you are going to share your life in front of you fills your chest with a happiness and a warmth superior to any other.

But this time, his tears were not of joy, because Minerva was not going to marry him, because she was not his, and she could never be. Because she was about to marry his best friend.

He could never touch her, could never kiss her like he had always wanted to do. He hadn't even had the courage to fight for her.

And yet, even if he had decided to let her go, Rogue kept thinking about how it would feel to be on that altar, because even if Minerva didn't love him, he felt like that happy boyfriend, seeing her with that enigmatic smile he adored.

He looked down at the floor feeling his heart fade, and he listened to the bride and groom pronounce their vows as he tried to hide his tears from her.

When the officiant asked the required questions for both of them, something in Rogue's heart ignited again. A small, almost extinguished, almost drowned flame reignited when he heard Minerva say, 'I don't want to'.


End file.
